


[Podfic] family don't end with blood, boy

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blood, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Gun Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic offamily don't end with blood, boyby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:Neal doesn't know why he takes the bullet for Peter, or why Peter's so upset he did. -takes place early in the series-





	[Podfic] family don't end with blood, boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [family don't end with blood, boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373086) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3xp97cat9m70k1y/family%20dont%20end%20with%20blood%20boy.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:40 | 1.7 MB

**Author's Note:**

> In case any one is wondering about the amount of podfics I'm posting right now, I have a bunch of short podfics that I have recorded, but never got around to posting. I'm posting them now.


End file.
